Yu Yu Hakusho Off Stage
by brittaniftw
Summary: This is a random comedy script I wrote about the Yu Yu Hakusho characters off-stage. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Scene 1

Alright, just a few words before I start writting. ) Just to let everyone know, this is just supposed to be a joke, and everyone is EXTREMELY out of character, so please don't write mean reviews telling me how out of character I made everyone, because I already know that. I meant to make them that way. And the second thing, it's supposed to be stupid so please also don't write me mean reviews telling me how stupid or retarded my script is. Um...That's about it. ) If you do read my scripts, and you like them, please review. It makes me happy to get them.

Much Love, Lacus Clyne

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene One- At The Movies

Botan- Oh my gosh! Isn't it so great to be able to hang out like this?! .

Kurama- -Running in sircles around the ticket booth-Weeeeeee!!!!!!

Keiko- Sure is! Exspeacially because we're going to see a yaoi movie!!!

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara- WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukina- -giggles- Now calm down! It's just a movie! P

Kurama- What's the big deal? It doesn't bother me one bit! -puts on an "I love yoai" t-shirt with a huge grin-

Hiei- That's beacuse you're gay!!!!!!!

Kurama- -cries and hugs Botan- Botan, Hiei's being a big, short, meany!

Botan- -pats Kurama's back- Aww! There, there Kurama! I'm sure he didn't mean it!

Hiei- -pushes Kurama off of Botan and hugs her with tears in his eyes- Botan, Kurama called me gay!

Kurama- WHAT?! I so did not! -cries even harder-

Botan- Aww! -pats Hiei's back-You poor thing!

Hiei- I was thinking...to prove that I'm not gay...-sniff sniff- ...Would you mind sleeping with me?

Keiko- You pervert! -points to Hiei- Stay away from Botan!

Kurama- -puts a duck hat on Yukina- Quack! Quack!

Yukina- -twitches-

Kuwabara- That duck hat is turning me on!

Hiei- Stay away from my sister, you bafoon! -looks at Botan and glues himself to her- Now we'll be together forever, my love!

Botan- -visions of Hiei's head surrounded by bats pop into her mind, making her scream-

Yusuke- -lifts up Keiko's skirt- Didn't you wear those yesterday? Oo

Keiko- -screams and slaps Yusuke- You pervert!

Hiei- Hey Botan, guess what? We're going to get married, have many demon babbies, and skip though and trample on Kurama's rose garden together! D

Botan- OO -still glued to Hiei-

Kurama- -shreaks like a little girl- Not my beatiful roses! Hiei, you monster!

Kuwabara- -presses Yukina's duck hat-

Duck Hat- Quack! Quack!

Kuwabara- Well, gosh biscuits! Slap my knee and give me a cell phone!

Yukina- huh? OO -twitches-

Keiko- You guys! We're going to miss the movie!

Hiei- Not if I can help it! -runs super fast to the theater with Botan still glued to him-

Botan- -screams- HIEI!!!!!!!


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2- At The Park

Kurama- Hey keiko...Can I talk to you about something?

Keiko- Sure, anything. -smiles warmly at Kurama-

Kurama- Well, there's this guy that I really like...

Keiko- Really? Kurama, that's great! Who is it? .

Kurama- Well, it's Yusuke...

Keiko- WHAT?! YUSUKE'S MINE!!!!!!! -beats Kurama with a stick-

Kurama- Keiko! -cries- Ahh! Keiko, no! Please stop!

Yusuke- Hey! -spots the two and runs over to the scene- What's going on here?! -takes the stick from Keiko-

Kurama- Yusuke...I LOVE YOU! -clings to Yusuke-

Yusuke- -screams like a little girl and tires Kurama to a tree before running away screaming with Keiko-

Kurama- Wait! Yusuke! Please! Come back and rape me!!!!!!! -cries-

-------------------Meanwhile-------------------

Yukina- Hiei...where do babies come from?

Hiei- hn.

Kuwabara- I could show you Yukina!!!

Yukina- -face lights up- Really?! D

Hiei- -draws his sword and puts it to Kuwabara's throat- Don't even think about it you losey piece of last month's cake.

Yukina- OO Hiei! Naughty!

Hiei- -grunts- Yukina...you don't understand. He was going to try to put his bat into your cave... -twitches-

Yukina- D Kuwabara! Why didn't you tell me you had a pet bat?! I want to see it! D

Hiei- -twitches-

Kuwabara- If you come over to my house, I'll let you play with my bat all you want. heh heh heh )

Hiei- Don't you dare even think about it, you bafoon! -knocks Kuwabara out with the back of his sword-

Yukina- OO Brother!


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3- Hiei's Basement

Hiei- -just got finsished capturing Botan and takes her out of the box he captured her in- So, sweetie...

Botan- -screams and tries to run out the window-

Hiei- -grabs Botan and chains her to a pole- Baby, why do you keep trying to run away from me? -puts a t-shirt saying "Hiei's Girl" on Botan-

Botan- Hiei, is this your idea of a joke? -crying and struggling to break free-

Hiei- No...Want to play dolly's with me? -puppy dog eyes-

Botan- No! I do NOT want to play dolls with you! I want you to let me go!

Hiei- But Botan! I got Ken's new California Dream Van!

Botan- -eyes widen- You mean...The speacial addition one...?

Hiei- big cheesey smile- Yep! That's the one!

Botan- -breaks away from the chains and tackles Hiei, kissing him- OMG! Hiei! That is so hott! I love you my squwishy-wishy-gummie bear!

Hiei- -huge smile- Bow-chik-a-wow-wow!


	4. Scene 4

Scene 4- Party At Yusuke's House

Kuwabara- Hey Yukina! -takes off his shirt and jumps on the table dancing- I'm to sexy for my shirt! To sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts!

Yukina- -screams and eyeballs start on fire- Hiei! Help me!!!

Hiei- -poors a bucket of water over Yukina's head- hn.

Yukina- -eyeballs sizzle-

Kurama- You guys are ridiculous! -jumps up on the table and starts dancing- I'm bringin' sexy back! -touches himself, looking at Yusuke-

Yusuke- -vomits on Hiei-

Hiei- You imbicile! -punches Yusuke-

Keiko- Ah! No! -tackles Kurama off the stage- Stay away from my man!!!

Kurama- Uh, excuse me girlfriend?! He;s my boyfriend! -girly-slaps Keiko-

Yusuke- -throws up again on Hiei-

Hiei- Now you're an even greater imbicile! -punches Yusuke again-

Yusuke- Ow! -had a black eye-

Keiko- Oh no you didn't!

Kuwabara- So Yukina...Want to get together some time?

Hiei- You bastard! -goes outside, rips out a huge tree, brings it inside, and beatd Kuwabara with it- STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

Yukina- OMG!

Botan- Hiei! No, stop! Remember, violence is not the answer, young grass-hopper! -lites incents-

Hiei- You're right! -puts on a hippie head-band and sits down on the floor crosslegged, rocks back and froth with his eyes closed- Kum-bi-ya my lord! Kum-bi-ya!

Botan- -sits down next to Hiei- Kum-bi-ya my lord! Kum-bi-ya!

Yukina- -pulls Kuwabara in a closet and locks the door- Shh! Don't tell my brother! -giggles-

Kuwabara- Woop! Woop! -pulls off his pants-

Yukina- -giggles- Give it to me hard or don't give it to me at all!

Kuwabara- Yesh! -pulls out a My Little Pony and makes it fight with Yukina's pony-

Yukina- Yes! Yes! Harder, Kuwabara! Harder! -makes her pony fight back-

Hiei- -breaks down the door and beats Kuwabara with another tree- You bastard!

Kuwabara- -scream- Ahh! Ow! I'm! Ow! Getting beat up by a half-pint! He's a fisty one!

Kurama- Ou! I like 'em fisty!

Hiei- Ew, no! Botan, we're leaving!

Botan- Awww!


	5. Scene 5

Scene 5- Mall

Keiko- Hey Yusuke! Do you like the new hat I bought? -smiles sweetly-

Yusuke- Yeah! It's sexy!

Kurama- How about mine? -had a really huge feather hat that's bigger then his body-

Yusuke- ...Pretty... -twitches-

Kurama- -squeals- Like, OMG! Yusuke just said I was pretty! -jumps up and down-

Yusuke- -twitches some more-

Hiei- You imbisciles! I thought we were going to the barbie store!

Botan- Yeah, me too! I even brought my barbie dolls to have them fit for new dresses!

Yusuke- -twitches even more-

Hiei- Stop twitching, you bafoon! -beats Yusuke with a tree-

Yusuke- -screams like a little girl- MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei- Hn. You're pathetic. -spits on Yusuke- NOW I WANNA GO TO THE BARBIE STORE!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke- Okay! Okay! We'll go to the damn barbie store!


	6. Scene 6

**Scene 6- Kurama's House**

Hiei- Kurama, why the hell did you have to have a sleepover for your birthday party?

Kurama- -squeezes his teddy bear- Because I love you guys…

Yusuke- uh…Knowing that we all know that you're gay…Can you not say that?

Kuwabara- Yeah…Yusuke, you better watch out! Kurama might rape you in your sleep!

Yusuke- -twitches-

Kurama- Nu ah! -hugs his teddy bear tighter- You guys are mean!

Hiei- Since it's Kurama's birthday….don't you think we should play Barbie dolls? You know…..because he's gay and all???

Yusuke- -twitches-

Hiei- STOP WITH THE DAMN TWITCHING!!!

Yusuke- You're just jealous, because you can't twitch like I can!

Hiei- Want a bet? –twitches so much that he falls off Kurama's bed and looks like he's having a seizure-

Kuwabara- Uhh….half-pint…..Are you okay?

Hiei- Shut up you sister-rapist and go make me a sandwich!

Kuwabara- Make me make you a sandwich!

Hiei- -pulls out another tree-

Kuwabara- -screams- Don't hurt me! -goes and makes Hiei a sandwich-

Hiei- Hn. What a buffoon!

Yusuke- Hey Kurama, got any porn in here?

Kurama- I sure do! -big cheesey smile and tosses Yusuke a yaoi magazine-

Yusuke- -twitches and throws it at Kurama's head- That is not what I had in mind!

Kurama- -smiles- Oh well, then next time, be more pacific.

Yusuke- -sets Kurama's pants on fire-

Kurama- EEKK! MOMMY! –runs around screaming-

Hiei- Hn. You guys are lame. If Botan was here, she'd play barbie's with me.


	7. Scene 7

**Scene 7- At Botan's House**

Kurama- -typing away at the computer- Hey Hiei! Guess what?! I found a website chat room for gay men! One of the guys said he wants to meet me! -girly giggles- I'm so excited! He said he loves little boys!

Hiei- -twitches a little- How nice….

Kurama- Do you think it's a good idea to go meet him? –smiling excitedly- I'd have to take a plane to get there!

Hiei- heh…heh….Yeah! It's a great idea! -evil laugh-

Botan- -smacks Hiei- No! Kurama, it's a bad idea to meet strangers. You're not going.

Kurama- -frowns-

Hiei- -rolls his eyes- Here Kurama, I'll show you a good website. –logs onto -giggles and starts playing on the website- Hey! This is fun!

Hiei- -twitches until he can't hold it in anymore- My turn! -pushes Kurama out of the chair-

Kurama- -cries- BOTAN! Hiei pushed me!

Botan- Now now, Kurama. –pats Kurama's back- I'm sure he didn't mean to. You know how Hiei gets about barbies. He's obsessive.

Hiei- I am NOT obsessed!!!

Botan- Yeah? -pulls out a Barbie dolls- Oh Hiei!

Hiei- -eyes light up-

Botan- Fetch! –throws the Barbie out of the room-

Hiei- -chases it, running on all fours like a dog and barking- Arf! Arf!

Botan- -rolls on the floor laughing-

Kurama- Wow… -giggles-

Hiei- -yells while playing with the Barbie in the other room- I AM NOT OBSESSED!!!


	8. Scene 8

**Scene 8- Randomly Walking On The Sidewalk**

Keiko- So, what do you guys want to do today?

Kurama- Well, I was going to go by Hiei's house, but he took Botan to the Barbie convention. They didn't even ask me to come! The said they wanted "alone" time! It was so not fair! We could've all had "alone" time together! –Cries- I MISS HIEI!!!

Yusuke- Calm down, Kurama….I'm sure he'll hand out with you tomorrow….

Kurama- -screams and runs around in circles still crying- I MISS HIEI!!!!

Keiko- Wow….At least he's not in love with you anymore….

Kurama- -stops- Not in love with Yusuke? That's like the ultimate sin!!! I'm always love Yusuke forever and ever and ever and ever!

Yusuke- -twitches- Great…..

Keiko- -screams and tackles Kurama, beating him with a stick- Yusuke is mine!!!

Kurama- -cries and screams- Ekk! -Fights back with girly slaps-

Sonic- Violence is not the answer….

Yusuke- -punches Sonic- You're not in this anime, you stupid hedge-hog!

Sonic- Psh! Well excuse me for wanting to see some action! It's been so boring in my anime since Knuckles decided to settle down with Peaches!

Yusuke- Just leave! -Picks Sonic up and throws him out of the anime-

Knuckles- -randomly walking by-

Yusuke- -twitches- You too?!

Knuckles- I'm just hear to pick up some milk for Knuckles Jr. and Peaches Jr…….

Yusuke- Can't you do that in your own anime?! -Going crazy-

Knuckles- Yes….but everything there tastes like manga book paper…..

Peaches- Hey Knuckles, did you get the milk yet?!

Yusuke- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Passes out-

Kurama- -giggles- Sonic X characters are so adorable!!!!!!!!!1

Keiko- -still beating Kurama with the stick- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------Meanwhile On A Street Far, Far Away----------------------------------------

Kuwabara- Look Yukina! A gigantic balloon! -points to a tiny elephant balloon stuck in a tree-

Yukina- Ummm……Okay……. –twitches-

Kuwabara- -jumps in tree, grabs the balloon and starts dancing- We're to sexy for our shirts! Too sexy for our shirts! So sexy it hurts!!!!!!!!!

Hiei- -pops out of nowhere and beats Kuwabara with a tree- SHUT UP YOU LUNITIC!!!!!!!

Kuwabara- Ow! -Cries- Where did you come from?!

Hiei- I could hear your horrible singing from the convention, buffoon!


	9. Scene 9

**Scene 9 – Zoo**

Hiei- This is so stupid…

Yusuke- Then why did you come?

Hiei- I had nothing better to do…

Kurama- -giggles- You just wanted to come, because they're selling the limited edition zoo Barbie!

Hiei- -points to Kurama- LIES!!!

Kuwabara- O-M-G! Penguins!

Hiei- -stabs four penguins and roasts them over a random fire like marshmallows-

Kuwabara- -screams like a little girl- HOW COULD YOU?!!!

Kurama- Like, O-M-G! Isn't that zoo-keeper so sexy?! –Points to a bald, old, short man-

Yusuke- -twitches-

Kuwabara- That's Hiei in ten years! –Bursts out laughing-

Hiei- -throws Kuwabara in a near-by monkey cage- Stay where you belong, you baboon!

Kuwabara- -Screams- MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monkey- -licks Kuwabara-

Kuwabara- Oh! You tiger! -Sexy growl-

Yusuke- -twitches and is dressed up like a fish- I need some new friends…

Kurama- …Why are you dressed up like a fish, Yusuke?

Yusuke- Oh, this? -Points to his fish suit- I bought it at the zoo costume shop! Like it?

Kurama- Heck yesh!!!!!!!! I so want one!!!!!!!!!! -Runs off to the costume shop-

Hiei- -Goes and steals the zoo Barbie and then comes back- Can we go now?

Kuwabara- No! I'm not leaving without Peggy! -Hugs the monkey-

Yusuke- …You named the monkey Peggy…? -Twitches- I thought you loved Yukina!

100 Angry Police Men- There you are, thief! Give us back that Barbie doll! -all chasing Hiei-

Hiei- -shrieks, puts on a dress, and runs away- Catch me if you can! I'm the gingerbread man!

100 Angry Police Men- Get back here, thief! –Still chasing Hiei-

Kurama- -comes back dressed up as an anteater What'd I miss?

Yusuke- -twitches-


	10. Scene 10

Scene 10- Botan's House

Hiei- -rings the doorbell nervously in a Ken doll wig-

Botan- -answers the door-

Hiei- Sorry I'm late, Barbie. I had to pick you up a little something. –Hands Botan a bloody prom Barbie doll-

Botan- Oh, Hiei! This was so sweet of you!!! -Kisses him on the cheek-

Hiei- -blushes- I only had to knock out half of Japan to get it! It was protected by bombs! –lying- BIG bombs.

Botan- -giggles- How big?

Hiei- NUCLEAR MUFFIN BIG!

Botan- O-M-G! You are like so totally awesome!

Hiei- I know.

Botan- How did you get so cute?

Hiei- That's the way my daddy made me! –Huge smile-

Botan- Come on, tiger! -Starts to walk upstairs-

Hiei- -growls and follows Botan-

Sonic- -follows them upstairs-

Hiei- GET OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT! -Throws sonic out the window-

Sonic- -screams- You'll pay for this!!! Mark my words!!! You WILL pay!!!

Hiei- Hn. Loser.

Botan- -giggles and lays on her bed- So…are we going to do this?

Hiei- Yeah… -lays on top of Botan and then there's a long awkward silence-

Botan- -puts on a blonde wig and pulls out Barbie dolls with a huge grin-

Hiei- -giggles and pulls out his Barbie's too- I'm so glad we made a date to play Barbie's, baby. You really turn me on!

Botan- -giggles- Now lets do this!

Yusuke- -poofs out of no where, still in his fish suit- Uh-oh! Spaghetti O's!

Hiei- YUSUKE!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUZY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama- -runs across the room naked and screams- GEROGE! GOERGE! GEROGE OF THE JUNGLE! STRONG AS HE CAN BE!

Yusuke- -beats Botan's dresser like a drum for background music-

Kurama- -somehow manages to ties a rope to Botan's ceiling and swings on it-

Kuwabara- -poofs out of nowhere with one of the tree that Hiei beat him with earlier-

Yusuke- WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!

Kurama- -hits the tree and slides to the floor-

Botan- Oh my gosh! Is he okay?!

Hiei- WILL YOU GUYS JUST GET OUT!!!!!! -Throws Kurama out the window-

Kurama- -screams like a little girl- But I thought what we had was special?!!!!!!!!

Hiei- Now the rest of you! Leave! NOW!

Yusuke- Aw…..But why?

Hiei- As you can see here, Botan and I have some work to do.

Kuwabara- Work like what? Playing with your dolls?

Hiei- For your information, they are BARBIE dolls.

Kuwabara- -rolls eyes- You are such a girl-

Hiei- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! -beats Kuwabara with the tree he brought with him earlier-

Kuwabara- -screams- MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Botan- -pulls out a gun- The next person to move DIES!

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara- -scream like little girls-

Yusuke- You wouldn't?!!!!!

Botan- I WOULD!

Yusuke and Kuwabara- -jump out the window screaming-

Kurama- -sees his friends fall out the window and they land on top of him- Oh, hi guys! –smiles-

Yusuke- -twitches and runs away-

Kurama- -chases Yusuke- No, my love!!!!!! Come back!!!

Kuwabara- Kurama…. He's not coming back.

Kurama- -cries- Nooo!!!!!!!!!! -falls to his knees- I'm going to spend the rest of my days alone!!!!!!!!!! -Gets an idea-…..Unless… -grins at Kuwabara-

Kuwabara- NO WAY! -Screams and runs away-

Kurama- -cries- Noooooo!!! My life is over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei- So…We're finally alone. –Grins at Botan-

Botan- -falls asleep and starts to snore-

Hiei- -twitches- Great.


	11. Scene 11

Scene 11 ((Mini-Scene))- Kurama's House

Kurama- -dances in a circle- Meow! Meow! Meow!

Hiei- -watches-

Kurama- Come on, Hiei! You try!

Hiei- No thank you…

Kurama- Aw! But it's fun!

Hiei- I'd rather not…

Kurama- Aw! Come on! Just try it once!

Hiei- Fine! –rolls eyes- Meow….Meow….Meow… -turns in a circle-

Kurama- Now again! But this time with more feeling!

Hiei- Meow! Meow! Meow! -dances in a circle-

Kurama- That a boy! -dances with Hiei- Meow! Meow! Meow!


	12. Scene 12

**Scene 12- Another Mini Scene ((Hiei's House))**

Botan- I want a puppy!

Hiei- No, baka Onna!

Botan- Why not?!

Hiei- It'll eat our barbies!

Botan- -whimpers-

Hiei- Fine!

Botan- YAY!

Kurama- YAY! I'm gonna come over every day and pet it!

Hiei- Great.

Kurama- -giggles-

Kuwabara- -snorts-

Kurama- Ew! Kuwabara snorted!

Hiei- JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! ALL OF YOU!

Botan- -cries and runs out-

Hiei- Ah! No! Botan! I didn't mean you! –chases after Botan-

((Sorry about the mini scenes! I'm at school, I'm bored, and I don't have a lot of time. I'll post a long scene this weekend! I promise! ))


	13. Scene 13

**SCENE 13- Park**

Hiei- Botan…do barbies go to heaven?

Botan- I don't know…why?

Hiei- BECAUSE THE BAKA DUCK THAT YOU DECIDED TO GET INSTEAD OF A PUPPY IS EATING MY HAWAIIN BARBIE!!!!!!!!! -chokes duck-

Mr. Scribbles- Quack! Quack! QUACKS! –flaps wings-

Botan- Hiei! Drop Mr. Scribbles this instance! –slaps Hiei on the back of the head-

Hiei- Hn. –drops duck- Stupid animal.

Kuwabara- -eats an entire tree and starts walking towards another one- Mmmmm…..trees….

Kurama- -shrieks- Kuwabara! No! –squeezes the tree-

Yusuke- -points to Kurama- TREE HUGGER!

Kurama- -cries- Why do you have to be so mean?! –kisses the tree-

Yusuke- -rolls on the ground and laughs so hard that he pisses himself-

Keiko- Ew! Yusuke! That's nasty!

Kuwabara- -walks over to Keiko- Why is that nasty? -pisses himself too-

Keiko- -screams-

Yukina- Have no fear! Super Yukina is here! –has a cape on- I'll save you, Keiko!

Yusuke- SUPER YUKINA?!!!! -laughs so hard that he pisses himself again-

Keiko- Ew! Yusuke! Stop that! –pisses herself- DANG IT!

Kurama- I agree with the ladies! That's nasty! –pisses himself- Oops…

Kuwabara and Yusuke- -piss themselves from laughing too hard again-

Yukina- Ew! This is not funny! –pisses herself- Oh, COME ON!

Keiko- Yukina! Not you too!

Hiei- Eek! Botan! Let's go before we catch the pissing bug, too! –throws Botan over his shoulder and begins to run but stops as he pisses himself- You have got to be kidding me…

Mr. Scribbles- Quack! –pisses himself-

Botan- Ah! Mr. Scribbles! Not you too!

Yusuke- That leaves only one person…

Everyone- -all look at Botan-

Botan- Oh no! I'm not gonna….-pisses herself- DANG IT! –smacks her forehead-

Random Person Walking By- -sniff sniff- Ew! What is that repulsive smell?!

Everyone- -piss themselves-

Random Person Walking By- Ew! You people are nasty! –runs away and pisses himself- Ahh! It's contagious!

Yusuke- I know how to get rid of the smell! -takes off his pants and underwear and runs in circles- WOO! GREAT BREEZE!

Kurama- -stares at Yusuke with wide eyes- Oh….my….GOSH!!!

Keiko- STOP STARRING AT MY MAN! -starts beating Kurama-

Kurama- Ah! –screams like a little girl- IT HURTS!!!

Yusuke- Keiko! You should try it too! It's breezy!

Keiko- -slaps Yusuke- PERVERT!

Hiei- -stares at Botan and drools-

Botan- HIEI JAGANSHI! -slaps him- STOP THINKING LIKE YUSUKE THIS INSTANCE!

Hiei- Hn! –jumps in a tree and pouts like a little kid-

Kuwabara- I think Shorty's mad!

Hiei- -throws a heavy tree branch at Kuwabara and knocks him out- NA NA NA NA NA!

Botan- Aw! Hiei! Please come down from there!

Hiei- Make me!

Yusuke- -still pants-less and holding Hiei's zoo Barbie doll- If you don't come down from there, I'll rip it's head off! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Hiei- -screams like a little girl and tackles Yusuke from the tree- GIVE IT BACK, YOU BASTARD!!!

Kuwabara- -wakes up and rubs his head- Ow! –spots Hiei and screams- LUNATIC SHRIMP ON THE LOOSE!

Hiei- WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -beats Kuwabara with a tree-

Kuwabara- -screams and cries- MOMMY!!!!!!!!!

Yukina- -slaps forehead- Crazy boys!

Botan- Hiei?

Hiei- -stops beating Kuwabara and looks at Botan- What?

Botan- I'm bored…

Hiei- -twitches- Hn.

Botan- Are you bored?

Hiei- Hn.

Botan- Hiei?

Hiei- Hn.

Botan- HIEI!!!

Hiei- Hn.

Botan- GOSH DANG IT! ANSWER ME, HIEI!!!

Hiei- Onna, I'm supposed to be the tough, mean, quiet, cool one. You're ruining it for me!

Kuwabara- -bursts out laughing- YEAH RIGHT, SHRIMP! YOU PLAY WITH DOLLS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!

Hiei- THE CORRECT TERM IS BARBIE-DOLLS, YOU BASTARD!!! -beats Kuwabara with another tree-

Kuwabara- -screaming and crying- MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke- Hey everyone! There's a bomb in that tree!

Everyone- -run out of the park screaming and panicing-


	14. Scene 14

**Scene 14- Random Stairs**

Kurama- -sitting on the stairs and crying- Why can I never get a boyfriend?!

Jin- -pops out of nowhere- I'll be your boyfriend!

Kurama- -smiles huge and stands up- OKAY!

Touya- -pops out of nowhere as well- JIN! I thought you were my boyfriend!

Jin- -floating with his legs crossed- HEHE! Sorry lad! I'm with Kurama now!

Kurama- Yeah! He's with me now! -sticks out tongue at Touya-

Touya- What the hell?! I thought what we had was special!!!

Jin- Oh please…It's not like you were any good in bed…

Touya- All we did in bed was color in coloring books!

Jin- Yeah, well, you always colored out of the lines!

Touya- It's not my fault I have a shakey hand!

Jin- Shakey? Your hand is not shakey! You just suck!

Touya- -starts to cry- You're so mean!

Kurama- -pulls a coloring book out of the air and colors in the lines perfectly-

Jin- Hehe! Kurama, you're so amazing! -kisses Kurama on the cheek-

Kurama- -blushes with a large grin-

Touya- -runs home crying- I hate you! WAAAAAAAA!

((Just so everyone knows, I DO **NOT** hate Touya! I think he's absolutely adorable! Not more adorable than Jin and Hiei, but defiantly adorable! Well, read and review please!))


	15. Scene 15

**Scene 15- Keiko and Yusuke's Wedding**

((Best Men= Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Bride's Maids= Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina))

Keiko- -walking down the aile with a huge smile on her face in her beautiful white dress-

Hiei- -spits gum in Keiko's hair- SCORE!

Botan- -runs to the other side of the alter and slaps Hiei- Behave! -runs back to the brides' maid side-

Keiko- -runs out of the wedding crying-

Botan- Now look what you did!

Yusuke- -runs after Keiko- COME BACK!!

Kuwabara- You ruined their wedding, you stupid half-pint!

Hiei- You big oaf! -turns into a cow- MOO!

Shizuru- What the hell?! A COW?!

Botan- -cries and hugs the cow- NOO! My poor Hiei!!

Yukina- -pats Botan on the back- It'll be okay…At least he's not a fish or we'd have to run and find water…

Kuwabara- -bursts out laughing- MIDGET COW!!

Hiei- MOOOOOOOOOOO!! -tramples Kuwabara-

Kuwabara- AHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!! -as flat as a pancake-

Shizuru- -smacks her forehead- Why am I related to such a dweeb?! -hugs the alter- You're my new brother! Let's go home! -drags the alter home with her-

Kurama- -cries- I MISS MY JIN-E-PIE!!

Kuwabara- -anime sweat drop- ….Jin…e…pie?

Yukina- -pats Kurama on the back- There, there, Kurama…

Kurama- -sniffles-

Jin- -breaks the glass and flies through the window of the church- HEHEHEE! HAVE NO FEAR, BOYO! JIN IS HERE!

Kurama- -face lights up- JIN-E-PIE!! -huge grin and hugs Jin-

Hiei- Moo.


End file.
